elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Ether Disease
What is Ether Disease? Ether Disease is a series of random mutations caused by being outside of a shelter, portable shelter, or dungeon too long during Etherwind. Unlike mutations caused by drinking from wells or quaffing potions, mutations caused by Ether Disease are either entirely negative or have a positive effect and a negative effect at the same time. The only way to cure mutations from Ether Disease is using a potion of cure corruption. These potions only seem to cure 2-3 diseases at a time, however. You can reduce the chance of getting a mutation from Etherwind significantly by wearing a Vindale Cloak. Wearing Ether items will increase your chances of getting disease while in the wind, so unequip any before you head for shelter. While two of the mutations (hooves and wings/feathers) are particularly beneficial because they increase Speed, Ether Disease should be gotten rid of as soon as possible. Note that it is possible to develop Ether Disease even when Etherwind is not present if you have been exposed to Etherwind for long enough (as of 1.12). It doesn't seem to be more likely the more corrupted you are, however. Getting the same mutation multiple times may increase it's effect, depending on the mutation. These will be marked with an * at the end. Otherwise getting the same mutation twice is a free pass. It is possible to die from ether disease, but it requires having MANY (20+) instances of disease. If you die in this way and choose to continue, the last disease will be undone, but you'll likely die again in the next etherwind or simply after enough months go by if you don't drink a potion of cure corruption. Possible mutations due to Ether Disease (Note that the specific values of ether disease effects scale with your stats. Getting a huge head for a wizard will add much more learning than for a golem warrior, for example.) *You are a living mana battery. (Absorb mana from rods) *You are unstablizing space around you. (Random teleportation) *You are addicted to potion. (Consumes potions) *You are covered by a heavy carapace. (+PV 15 + Lv / 2 , -Speed of 20 + Lv / 2 ) *Your feet have become hooves. (+Speed of 20 + Lv / 2 , cannot wear boots) *Your back has grown feathers. (+Speed of 12 + Lv / 4 , Weight -20%, can fly, cannot wear cloaks) *Your neck is extremely thick. (-Charisma 5 + Lv / 5 , +PV 12 + Lv , can't wear amulets) *Your head has grown huge. (-Constitution 5 + Lv / 3 , -Dexterity 4 + Lv / 4 , +Learning 6 + Lv / 2 , +Willpower 2 + Lv / 6) *You have four eyes. (+Perception 5 + Lv / 3 , -Charisma 5 + Lv / 3) *You have sore face. (-Charisma 4 + Lv / 5)* *You have your own gravity. (Weight +10%)* *You have dementia. (MP -15% , -Magic 4 + Lv / 2 ) *You suffer debilitation. (HP -15% , -Strength 4 + Lv / 2 ) *Clouds of rain follow you. (Chance of Rain+) *Desire for violence rises within you. (-DV 15 + Lv * 1.5 , +Damage bonus 5 + Lv * 2 / 3 ) *Poison drips from your hands (Turns potions into poison, poison resistance +)